Sometimes
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Terkadang dia adalah teman, terkadang adalah ayah, dan lain waktu, dia adalah kekasih yang lembut. North/Jack, yaoi. Proceed with caution. No flame no worries. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Sometimes

**Summary:** Seorang North mempunyai banyak peran dalam hidup seorang Jack.

**Pairing:** North/Jack dengan hint (cuman hint, banget) Sandy/Pitch karena saia cinta mereka~!

**Rate:** T nyerempet M *doyan bikin yang nanggung*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Ya, jadi sebenernya fic ini udah mulai dari berapa hari (ato malah minggu ya?) yang lalu, tetapi… cuman mentok ampe tiga kalimat pertama doang, lalu dilanjut, mentok ampe paragraf ke… *ngitung* keenam. Jadinya… ya begitulah… hehehe… *ga jelas banget*

Dan di cerita ini, anggeplah mereka udah temenan apa Pitch karena saia ga bisa ninggalin itu Nightmare King satu karena saia sayaaaaang banget sama dia (baca: diancem untuk nampilin dia).

Dipersembahkan untuk **Saint-Chimaira** yang keranjingan North/Jack. Akhirnya ini selesai juga ni cerita setelah saia mabok susu seliter, Chima-nee~! Ini untuk anda~! XD

Okeh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**Terkadang, North adalah seorang ayah untuk Jack.**_

"Kangguru! Kangguru! Kangguru!"

"Frostbite! Frostbite! Frostbite!"

"Namaku bukan Frostbite!"

"Dan aku bukan Kangguru!"

"Jangan bertengkar!" suara North menggema di ruangan yang ribut itu. Bunny dan Jack langsung diam dan saling memandang dengan kesal. "Tidak ada hadiah untuk kalian! Anak nakal!"

"North… aku sudah berusaha menjaga sikapku slama setahun!" protes Jack begitu mndngar dia tidak akan dapat hadiah Natal.

"Tidak, tuan muda. Satu kenakalan merusak semuanya. Sekarang kalian saling minta maaf atau tidak akan ada yang dapat hadiah sampai tiga tahun ke depan!" perintah North masih dengan muka merah karena marah.

"Aku tidak perlu, mate. Siapa yang peduli dengan hadiahmu?"

"Kau ingin aku beritahu Tooth kau lupa menggosok gigimu setelah janji padanya kau akan menggosok gigi setelah makan permen?" ancam North. Bunny langsung menegang. "Bagus. Sekarang saling minta maaf, cepat. Mainan-mainanku tidak bisa membungkus diri mereka sendiri."

Dengan kesal mereka berdua bersalaman.

(OAO)

"North."

"Ya?"

"Aku masuk daftar anak nakal lagi, ya?"

Pria tua itu tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Jack yang langsung menjatuhkan kuenya ke lantai karena kerasnya tepukan di pundaknya. "Apa kau masih harus bertanya?" balasnya.

Jack merengut dan memungut kembali kuenya. Harusnya dia tidak berkelahi dengan Bunny hanya karena hal sepele. Dengan begitu dia pasti mendapat hadiah tahun ini.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis kesal karena membiarkan dirinya kelepasan begitu.

Lalu tangan North hinggap di kepalanya. "Hadiah untukmu, Jack."

Di pangkuan Jack sekarang terbaring sebuah kotak sedang dengan pembungkus mengilap berwarna biru dengan corak salju putih dan diikat dngan pita besar berwarna biru muda. "Eh? Katamu aku tidak dapat hadiah natal," ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bicara apa, Jack? Hadian Natal ya Natal, sekarang belum Natal," jawab North ringan sambil kembali bekerja dengan gumpalan es di mejanya.

"Lagipula, aku percaya kau sudah brusaha keras. Dan setiap usaha harus dihargai, Jack."

Jack tidak tahu dia harus bilang apa kecuali; "Terima kasih."

_**Ayah yang baik yang menghargai tiap usaha anaknya.**_

* * *

_**Terkadang North adalah teman bicara yang baik untuk Jack.**_

"Ya, Jack?"

"Euh… ya, jadi kalau misalnya… begitu, euh…"

Mata biru North memandang mata birunya dalam-dalam. "Ya?"

Nyali Jack menciut. Jangan-jangan North juga akan seperti yang lain.

Membicarakan ini dengan Tooth berakhir dengan obrolan-obrolan canggung seputar gigi Jack, walaupun Jack tahu Tooth mengganti topik pembicaraan hanya sekadar karena dia merasa canggung mendengar masalah Jack. Tapi tetap saja obrolannya tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Berbicara dengan Bunny… berakhir dengan Bunny memberinya cokelat telur, lalu menyuruhnya tidur dan istirahat untuk memikirkan sendiri jalan keluarnya setelah setengah jam menertawai masalah Jack hanya karena dia menyangka Jack main-main. Sungguh, Bunny juga tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya saja dia tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

Dengan Sandy lebih parah lagi. Jack sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan pria kecil itu dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak usah membicarakan masalahnya saja karena Sandy sedang sibuk (kalau menggoda seorang Boogeyman bisa kau sebut sibuk). Dia pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Pilihan terakhir adalah North. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari untuk melakukan ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Ya, Jack?" ulang North lagi.

"Uh… apa normal kalau misalnya… _misalnya_, ya, uh… aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?" tanya Jack dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'misalnya'.

"Hmm… normal-normal saja."

"Euh… kalau sama yang jauh lebih tua?"

"Masih normal juga, apalagi kau ini roh. Kau jatuh cinta pada roh setua Pitch juga normal kok."

"K-ka-kalau padamu?"

Tangan North berhenti. "Jack?"

"Lupakan saja aku pernah tanya. Dah, North," ujar Jack cepat sambil bersiap untuk kabur. North menahannya.

"Itu juga normal," jawab North stelah sekian menit saling adu mata dengan Jack yang terlihat ketakutan.

_**Karena diam-diam juga dia menyukai Jack.**_

* * *

_**Terkadang North adalah kekasih yang lembut.**_

Tangannya yang kasar merayap di atas perut Jack yang putih. Sebuah erangan kabur melewati spasang bibi pucat yang manis itu. North menangkapnya dengan senang hati. Ketika tangannya sampai ke paha Jack, dia menatap anak yang terengah itu. "Lakukan saja, North…" erang Jack pelan. Ada rona biru di kedua pipinya.

Dia mengangguk dan membuka kedua kaki Jack. Rona biru di pipi Jack semakin tebal. Apalagi ketika jarinya mulai bekerja. Jack mendesis.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak… gerak saja… sekarang…"

Dia usahakan agar seperti apapun dia bergerak, Jack tidak akan merasa tidak nyaman atau sakit.

Semua berjalan dengan pelan dan Jack tidak sabar. "North… cepat sedikit…" pintanya dengan suara ayng sedikit serak.

"Tidak, aku bisa menyakitimu."

Dan North tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun Jack merengut setelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jack?"

"Selain bokongku kram… ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu! Harusnya aku lebih pelan lagi," sesal North.

"Tidak, Pak Tua," ujar Jack sambil mencium North dengan malu-malu. "Harusnya kau lebih cepat karena sepelan apapun kau melakukannya, aku akan tetap berakhir dengan bokong kram," tambahnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya yang kurus pada leher North.

_**Dan dia sungguh-sungguh memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.**_

* * *

_**Tapi terkadang juga, North hanya bisa menjadi seorang penonton yang menonton satu pemeran sandiwara…**_

"Tidak bisa…" tangis Tooth sambil tetap mencoba menyambungkan kembali tangan Jack yang lepas.

"Tidak usah… Tooth…" bisik Jack lemas sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin Man in the Moon mengubahnya menjadi Guardian terlalu cepat. Tujuh anak yang percaya padanya tidak akan bisa membantunya bertahan. Mereka memang percaya padanya, tapi setelah mereka semua dewasa, mnikah, tua, dan akhirnya meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang percaya pada Jack selain anak Jamie. Dan ketika anak terakhir itu berhenti percaya, Jack tidak akan bisa hidup.

Dan itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Lepaskan perannya sebagai Guardian atau apapun!" teriak Pitch panik.

Jack menggeleng. "Lebih baik mati… sebagai Guardian…"

Sandy sudah mencoba mengirimkan mimpi-mimpi tentang Jack pada anak-anak, tapi tetap tidak ada yang percaya.

Bunny menghiasi telur-telur Paskahnya dengan corak salju selama sebelas tahun terakhir dengan harapan itu akan menambah anak-anak yang percaya.

Bahkan Pitch yang mengira dirinya membenci Jack menemukan dirinya 'mengancam' anak-anak untuk mempercayai seorang Jack Frost lewat mimpi buruk selama lima tahun terakhir.

Semuanya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jack.

Dan North hanya bisa memandang dengan mata kosong ketika akhirnya tubuh Jack benar-benar hancur menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan salju putih yang bersih dan segar, begitu kontras dengan hatinya yang sekarang rasanya remuk dan hitam.

…_**kehilangan nyawanya tanpa bisa mengganti alur cerita tragedi yang telah ditentukan oleh sang pembuat naskah.**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Uh… maaph kalo jadi tragedi gini ending-nya. Saia kebanyakan baca cerpennya Edgar Allan Poe *apa hubungannya?*

*ambil tisu, nangis, ingsrek ingus*

Okeh… *hiks* ada yang mau ripiu?


End file.
